joke_battlesfandomcom-20200216-history
The King (Orespawn)
Summary The King is a massive boss in Orespawn and the (traditionally) strongest creature in it. He is found guarding a gigantic emerald and gold tree called the Golden Ore Tree (or Goodness Tree), in a similar way to treasure-hoarding dragons of old. Slaying him is the only way to acquire the Prince as a pet, as well as the Royal Guardian Armor and the Royal Guardian Sword, expect for beating a Level Six Challenge Dungeon, an equally difficult task. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 7-B Name: The King Origin: Orespawn Gender: Unknown, likely male Age: Unknown Classification: Giant three-headed dragon, boss mob Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, True Flight, Breath Attack, Fire Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Limited Resurrection (via Ancient Dried Eggs and a water bucket), Enhanced Senses (Capable of detecting enemies from several tens of meters away, even without looking at them), Regeneration least Mid (can easily survive shots to vital areas, shown to be vastly superior to normal regeneration), Intangibility, Large Size (At least Type 1) Attack Potency: At least City Level (Dwarfs Mobzilla in power. Even an Endgame Orespawn Player would struggle immensely against and is expected to die at least a few times facing him. Can shred through several sets of Mobzilla Scale Armor, who presumably have similar durability to Mobzilla himself, over an extended period of time.) Speed: Superhuman flight speed with Subsonic combat/reaction speed (Comparable to Endermen), possibly Massively Hypersonic attack speed (Can summon bolts of lighting) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Can lift it's own body weight via powered flight), possibly Class M (No Ghidorah incarnation has weight less than several thousands of tonnes and being based on him, the King could be comparable) Striking Strength: At least City Class (Can damage and kill Mobzilla over an insignificant period of time. Can also tear through armor sets from Mobzilla's own scales, presumably the toughest part of his body, over a period of time.) Durability: At least City Level (Even a weapon such as the Big Bertha does poultry damage against him and requires an extended period of time to kill him) Stamina: Infinite Range: Several tens of meters normally, at least a hundred meters with various breath attacks Standard Equipment: None notable Intelligence Unknown (Appears animalistic, though apparently defends his tree of conscious volition. His spawn, the Prince, also eventually reveals himself to be sapient and sentient if the True King stage is enabled, providing further proof that his father might indeed be just as intelligent) Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Fireballs:' Launches a volley of fireballs which explode on contact. *'Ice blasts:' Launches an explosive breath attack that creates ice on impact. *'Lightning:' Summons down a multitude of lightning bolts to strike a target. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 7 Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Game bosses Category:Orespawn Category:Modded Minecraft Category:Serious Profiles Category:Minecraft Category:Crabwhale's profiles Category:Flight Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:Fire Users Category:Lightning Users Category:Ice Users Category:Explosive Users Category:Resurrection Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Enhanced Seeing Category:Regeneration Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Large Size Users Category:Dragons Category:Monsters